


feelings

by Kreepswrites



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, It's soft and i'm cry, Oh My God, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepswrites/pseuds/Kreepswrites
Summary: John and Jean realize that there might be feelings involved in their acquaintances with benefits relationship.





	feelings

It’s been four months.

Four months of their so-called friends with benefits relationship had begun, though friends still seemed like too much of a term to refer to the two law students that had met only by chance at some frat party. If you were to ask Jean she would state that she didn’t quite like John when they’d first met. He had, after all, stolen her blunt and then her drink, and then the rest of her night when he’d offered her to come home with him. She’d laughed at him and then said yes.

That’s what started this entire ordeal and now Jean felt herself slipping down a particularly dangerous slope of actually catchings something akin to feelings for one John Duncan. It isn’t until they’re laying there in bed together after a truly uneventful night of studying for a final that was next week that something troubling worms its way into Jean’s chest. Two half-full mugs of coffee still sat on the desk on the other side of the room along with the monoliths of books and notes stacked in precarious piles close to falling over. Bookbags slouch next to a pair of chairs that had letterman jackets draped across their stiff backs. 

Still riding the cusp of sleep as deep emerald eyes slowly scan the gloomy room that’s filled only with the gentle sounds of a late autumn rain tapping across the panes and the slow relaxing sound of John’s breathing behind her. One of his arms is drapes across Jean’s waist keeping her close to his warm body, something that the woman has always been thankful for because it just seems like she can’t keep herself warm. It’s now that Jean realizes that John snores, it’s quiet but with his face so close to Jean’s ear she can’t help but hear it, and she thinks it’s adorable. There’s a lot of things about him that Jean finds herself liking and that’s when an icy realization cuts through all the warm sleepy thoughts.

Did she actually have feelings for him? No, that can’t be right. This was just sex and maybe stealing a few answers since she had class before him most days. There were no feelings attached here, that made things messy. Messy like the way his hair was in the morning before he’d had his coffee. Tufts sticking up at odd angles because he’d fallen asleep at his desk again. How many times had Jean chided him about that and how he wasn’t going to pass the BAR by passing out on his desk every night. He’d always wave her off with a tired half-smile of his own saying something about how at least he actually got sleep, and she wouldn’t be passing if she didn’t get any kind of rest at all.

There’s a shift in the bed behind Jean that pulls her up from the turbulence of her thoughts. John’s other arm wraps around the woman’s frame and pulls her in closer like a teddy bear as a scratchy kiss is pressed against her neck.

“You’re worrying woke me up.” voice gruff from sleep John murmurs and Jean sighs out a quiet chuckle running one of her palms along his forearm.

“You could hear me worrying?” There’s a nod as he stifles a yawn and momentarily picks his head up off the pillow to squint at the small Timex clock’s glaring red numbers that told the pair that it’s only seven-thirty in the morning. Still much too early to be waking up, especially when neither of them had classes today.

“Am I allowed to know?” A million different things racing through Jean’s mind but suddenly she can’t seem to hold onto any of them. She didn’t want to pop this bubble that the two of them resided in too soon with some stupid admission of something like feelings. Jean doesn’t realize how long the silence drags on for until John sits up, propping himself up on one of his elbows and looking down at her. There’s a small look of confusion on his face that Jean feels cut her right down to the bone.

“Jean?”

“It’s nothing, just thinking about the final. I don’t know if I’m going to pass.”


End file.
